Get Well Soon
by PixieStickRed
Summary: A Short Grelliam drabble about how Grell makes William feel better when he's sick.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story._

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

The redhead frowned as he walked to William's room, holding a simple bowl of chicken noodle soup. He could hear the other coughing from the kitchen while he was making it, and it made his heart ache. "My poor William~" He cooed over dramatically, making his way to the other's bedside. Had he not been holding soup, surely he would have made some dramatic gestures that matched his voice.

"I'll be fine -COUGH- Grell." Came the supervisor's monotone response, rolling his eyes as he pondered if allowing Grell over to take care of him had been such a good idea.

"_Nonsense_ love!" The redhead pouted, holding up a spoonful of the soup to William's mouth. William's eyebrow twitched, and he gave the redhead an irritated look.

"I'm not a child, Grell Sutcliff. I can eat on my own. Set the bowl -COUGH- on my night table, and leave me be."

Grell opened his mouth in protest. "But… Willy…"

"OUT. NOW." William demanded. Even though the man's temperature was running high, his glare was as icy as ever. Grell whined once more, but did as he was told, leaving the bowl on William's bedside table and taking his leave. However, he had made sure to promise Will he would return that night to check on him. William sighed as usual, and rubbed his temples lightly with his fingers. At least he would have a few hours of peace. He took the soup in his hands, but found he had trouble enjoying it while his mind worried over the mounds of paperwork that would surely go undone today. Internally, he cursed the higher ups for forcing him to take a day off to recover. How could he possibly feel better when there was work to be done? -COUGH- "Honestly…" Will said to himself, finding that taking a sick day was counterproductive to making him feel better. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to finish the soup before it became cold, and drifted off into a nap after laying awake for an hour or so, dreading the piles of paperwork that would surely be on his desk the next morning.

He awoke sometime later, his vision blurry from having removed his glasses. However, he was still able to make out some distorted red blob laying next to him. Startled, he pulled on his glasses and sighed. Grell. He should have known. "What are you doing here Grell?" The man questioned with a drawn out sigh, his voice sounding too tired to argue as he shook his head at the redheaded nuisance.

"I prooo~missed I'd be back to take care of you, did I not~?" The redhead grinned playfully, moving closer to the dark haired shinigami. It was then that William became fully awake, and fully aware of the situation. His eyes went wide for a moment. Grell was in his bed with him, halfway under the covers, wearing some sort of women's night attire. The stoic reaper's eyebrow twitched, and he backed away from the advancing reaper so that he was almost falling off the bed himself.

"Grell Sutcliff! This is -COUGH- hardly an appropriate way to care for somebody with a sickness!" William said in a scolding tone.

The redhead put on a fake, hurt expression. "Really William? I thought you of all people would appreciate this~" Grell cooed, continuing his advances. William couldn't retreat any further, he was already backed up against the edge of the bed. He was trapped. He was also desperately panicking inside, but outwardly, he kept his normally, emotionless expression. That's when he felt something hard brush against his thigh, and he froze completely.

"Mmmmm~ Looks like William found his present~" Grell grinned, his hands snaking his way under the blankets that covered their lower halves.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF! You will stop this, this inst-"

"TADA!" squealed Grell, cutting off William as he pulled back the covers to reveal a stack of finished paperwork, tied up neatly with a red ribbon.

The supervisor's face flushed. "G-Grell… So you weren't trying to… this was what you were…" -COUGH- His face grew more red and he felt his cheeks heat up as he turned his head away in embarasment. For once, he was at a loss for words.

"Yours, and mine." The redhead exclaimed proudly.

William sighed with relief, and turned back to face Grell. He couldn't have come up with a better way to make him feel better. "Thank you, Grell." He said, his voice softening as he leaned over and pecked the other on the cheek.

The redhead squealed in delight. "OooOooh~ Will! I just knew you would like it! And you want to know what's even better? I finished our paperwork for two days worth! So tomorrow, you can spend the whole day with meeeee~!"

William let out a rather loud, startled sounding string of coughs. He knew this had been too good to be true.


End file.
